Video-on-demand (“VOD”) content offerings have proliferated in recent years as media content providers have expanded and continue to expand the media content choices available to users by way of set-top box devices, televisions, mobile devices, and other types of media content access devices. For example, thousands of VOD content instances are now available for instant streaming by way of REDBOX INSTANT, NETFLIX, and other types of subscription-based VOD content services.
Users of VOD content services often like to browse through listings of VOD content offered by the VOD content services in order to discover particular VOD content instances that may be of interest to the users. For example, a user may browse through various graphical movie posters representative of different movies available for streaming by way of a particular VOD content service in an effort to find a movie that the user would like to watch.
Unfortunately, because there are so many VOD content instances to choose from in a typical VOD content library offered by a VOD content service, a user browsing through the VOD content library may have difficulty locating VOD content instances that are actually of interest to the user. Moreover, while browsing through the VOD content library, the user will often skip over a VOD content instance that he or she would enjoy watching because the graphical movie poster or other static image representative of the VOD content instance is not appealing to the user.